The present invention relates generally to all terrain vehicles (i.e. hereinafter referred to ATV's) of the type popularly known as "three wheelers," "four wheelers" and the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hunting stand kit adapted to be retro-fitted to conventional ATV's for use in hunting.
As will be readily be appreciated by those familiar with the art, hunting stands provide a number of advantages to the hunter. For example, the skilled hunter who must wait for relatively long periods of time until a suitable game animal approaches will find it desirable to assume a comfortalbe position where his view of the surrounding area is relatively unobstructed, and where his relative safety is assured. It is particularly advantageous for the observer to elevate himself well above the ground so that he may have unobstructed command of a sufficient area of woods.
It is known that portable, easily installed tree stands may possibly facilitate greater user freedom, require less financial sacrifice, and waste less hunting time. If properly assembled and correctly situated, a portable tree stand can provide the user with a clear view of a broad area, enhancing the hunter's chances of success. However, it is imperative that a suitable tree stand or seat be safe, comfortable, easily deployed, and easily accessed. Accordingly, the prior art suggests a wide variety of tree stand devices, which devices employ a variety of different structural elements for securing the stand upon a desired tree and a number of devices for safe and convenient user access.
Southard, U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,482, Gray, U.S. Pat. No. 3,817,350, and Eastridge, U.S. Pat. No. 4,475,627 all depict general tree stand devices. Meyer, U.S. Pat. No. 4,458,782 and Shinkle, U.S. Pat. No. 4,474,265, provide support for the user's legs and equipment. Other basic tree stand inventions are also illustrated in U.S. Pats. Nos. 4,124,094 and 3,961,686 and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 270,474. Other references include Starkey, U.S. Pat. No. 3,961,686, Campbell, U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,202, and Stavenau, U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,474.
However, none of the prior art known to me discloses a hunting stand which is adapted to be retro-fitted to a three wheeled motorcycle, ATV or the like for permanent operative association therewith. Most prior art tree stands known to me are rather inefficient and difficult to operate. Once installed, at a not insignificant sacrifice in time and energy, the hunters mobility is sacrificed. Even if a suitable hunting stand stand is lightweight and easily transportable, the time investment in erecting and removing such a stand from a tree is often prohibitive and vexatious.
Hunters who prefer to use ATV's for transportation through the hunting woods would be most benefitted by a hunting stand which is rigidly and operatively associated with an ATV for transportation thereby.